The present invention relates generally to the field of electrical devices. The present invention relates mores specifically to inductive electrical devices including transformers, inductors, and motors.
Transformers and other inductive electrical devices are subject to failure due to overheating. Large transformers are typically equipped with a cooling system configured to prevent overheating of the transformer during normal steady-state operation. However, transient events may cause the transformer to experience a rapid increase in temperature that the cooling system cannot handle, resulting in the transformer overheating and failing. There is a need for improved inductive electrical devices that can withstand increased temperatures due to transient events.